Waiting
by JeiC
Summary: Have I ever mentioned I hate waiting?


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is still owned by Square Enix and Disney. I'm just someone with an overactive imagination that writes silly stories.  
Warnings: mild angst?

**Waiting**

by JeiC

* * *

Nothing's changed. Really, except for those of us that know about Keyblades and other worlds, nothing has changed, but we have. Myself definitely. I really don't think you could change the other two all that much even if you really tried. 

Closing my eyes to the ocean breeze, I shift slightly on the concrete wall that I'm currently perched on. I feel as if since we returned, I'm only waiting for the next event to unfold where I'll be thrown back into battle once again. Though, I hope for their sakes, Sora and Kairi can remain out of it.

This place…after everything that has happened, after everything I've come to know, I really don't have a place here anymore. It's just a stop on my way to my next destination.

Have I ever mentioned I hate waiting? It drove me nearly insane the time that Sora was asleep while Namine chained his memories back together. I have patience, unlike said friend, but waiting drives me up a wall.

Of course I'd never admit that aloud…not that it made much sense anyway.

Speaking of, I'm going to have words with my two best friends about being late. Made me hurry up and rush for nothing it seems. I'm not even sure why I agreed to this little shopping excursion. Come to think of it, I believe I was simply told to show up.

Resisting the urge to pull on my hair out of frustration, I watch the seagulls fight along the beach for food. Before I realize what I'm doing, my phone is in my hand and I'm looking at the time again.

A gentle laugh comes from behind me as slim fingers reach up to play with my hair, "I hope you haven't been waiting too long, Riku."

Batting the hands away before a braid or something starts forming, I lie, "Not too long. I wasn't sure if maybe I missed a message." I was here a good twenty minutes early, but Kairi doesn't need to know that.

Coming around to the other side of the wall, she tries to get herself up to where I am unsuccessfully, and I find myself pulling the redhead up so she can sit as well. "I just came from his house, we've got a little longer to wait. You know how Sora is…"

"Who on Destiny Islands doesn't know?" The guy would certainly be late to his own funeral. If it wasn't for me dragging him out the door every morning, he'd be late for school on a regular basis.

The girl beside me laughs, "True. I guess once you go off to college I'm going to have to take over. We could always start telling him that things start earlier than they do, then even if he was late, he'd be on time."

Thinking it over for a moment, I reply, "It's worth trying it out a few times to see if it'll work. Beats waiting around all the time."

Silence falls between us comfortably, but a minute later hands are back to playing with my hair, "Kairi! Stop that! Isn't your own hair enough to play with?" I try to lean away, but the redhead follows me.

Gentle blue-gray eyes plead with me, "I'm bored, Riku, and my hair isn't nearly as long and as pretty as yours. Besides, it's more fun to play with other people's hair."

"So play with Sora's." I wish she wouldn't give me that look. It's the same look that our other friend gives people to charm his way with them. She's picked up on his bad habits.

Rolling her eyes, Kairi points out the obvious. "You can't do anything with Sora's hair. It's permanently like that. Trust me, I've tried." Even soaked, his hair still manages to stay sticking out in every direction and I haven't figured out exactly how he manages it.

"I'm not going to ask…" I really don't think I want to know what the redhead has attempted to do with the signature spiky hair.

"Please, Riku?" That look again. I try to resist it, but…

Sighing, I hang my head. "Fine, but it has to be able to come out easily."

Bouncing happily, braiding and unbraiding the one section of my hair seems to keep her amused and occupied while we wait. Oh, Sora is definitely in for an earful when he gets here. I'll teach him not to keep me waiting any more if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

Fin  
September 2007  
by JeiC  
---  
Author's notes: Prompt time again… 

**For:** 20heartbeats  
**Claim:** Riku  
**Prompt:** Waiting (#19)


End file.
